psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Santa Barbara Skies
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Santa Barbara Skies" is the opening number of "Psych: The Musical". It features the singing of Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster. Henry Spencer does not sing, but has one (spoken) line. Lyrics Shawn: There's a town on the coast On the path of Father Serra Wealthy white guys in boats Call the U.S. Riviera With a dark, dirty secret Soon to be unfurled It's the murder capital of the world Gus: speaking Wait, what? Shawn: speaking You know, lots of killing. Nobody knows. Gus: speaking You're talking about here? Shawn: speaking Yes! Gus: speaking Um, no. Shawn: speaking Gus, come on. Take a look around. It's Santa Barbara, man, Home of the Yin/Yang Killer. Gus: speaking That was one serial killer, years ago. Shawn: speaking Let me ask you something: why are you raining on my parade? Don't you have to be at work? singing And this town needs a man Who can stop this reign of terror Catching bad guys like flies Gus: When he's given room for error. Shawn: A man who sees clues Almost if they were alighting Gets accused to confess 'Cause his hair is so exciting And though his attire's informal His skills are paranormal La, la, la, la, la, la, la Hoo-dee-hoo Hoo-dee-hoo Gus: speaking Seriously? You're talking about you? Shawn: speaking Yes, I am. Is there a problem with that? Gus: speaking Um, where do I start? First of all, you're not a psychic. Shawn: speaking Shh. Gus: speaking Who could be listening? The dancing guy? Shawn: speaking Gus, don't be the kites upon strings. We need to be a tad more cautious with our little secret. Other cops cannot... Gus: speaking Little secret? You're living a lie, your girlfriend doesn't know, and the last time I checked, you're not a cop. Shawn: speaking All right, you know what? Fine. singing A cop I am not I'm just good at observation But with shortcuts Gus: And cons Shawn: And the proper presentation They believe that I can Raise a finger to my head See the past, read a mind And can mingle with the dead And sure, my girl's deceived But that web's already weaved Woven? Weav-ied? Shawn and Gus: Woved Shawn: The key is that I'm in too deep to turn back now So I tell these lies Under Santa Barbara skies The truth Is a slippery slope to tread When you're over your head I do What I have to for the common good I'm misunderstood And I'd come clean If I only could Yeah But I can't Gus: You mean you won't Shawn: It's the same Gus: Not even close Shawn: Just don't ask Gus: I didn't ask Shawn: It was implied Gus: Define "implied" You don't know Shawn: Yes, I know And I really don't care Gus: Someone's bound to expose Funny business we're conducting Shawn: Lighten up, We're all good Gus: Would you please stop interrupting? All I know, it's just me Always cleaning up your mess While you hair gets the credit Getting people to confess Shawn: That's why I moisturize Under Santa Barbara skies Gus: The truth of the matter Is it's all good fun Till an eye comes out I do what I have to For my own safety and legality 'Cause technically It's a felony Shawn: It's just a fib Gus: It's a crime Shawn: They won't care Gus: Yes, they'll mind And we'll probably do time Shawn: Over there is my dad Here to offer his assistance Henry: speaking Yeah, not happening. Gus: With occasional resistance Shawn: So we face it alone All this dark and dirty scheming Hope it's not like the time That my partner went off screaming Gus: When I fought Shawn: No, you hid Gus: No, I didn't Shawn: Yes, you did Gus: I'm just trying not to be the one who dies Shawn: Under Santa Barbara Shawn and Gus: Skies Santa Barbara Shawn: Santa Babs Gus: She's our Babs Shawn: Good old Babs Shawn and Gus: Santa Barbara skies Trivia * When Gus is dancing in a circle with the guy with the knife, this is a nod at Michael Jackson's Bad video Category:Psych: The Musical